Bleeding Me
by murderesslotus
Summary: Dean is taken by someone from the boys past out for revenge. Can he withstand the torture long enough? Please R&R! Warning: Torture, Launguage.
1. Alone

**Auth. Note: Hey everyone! This is my first story I've decided to post on here so please be gentle. I don't own Supernatural. Please review!**

The Georgia chill was unforgiving. It shook Dean awake from his unconsciousness. Blood was caked on his face from his hairline to his cheek. Groggily he lifted his battered face to the night sky and took in the sight. Thousands of twinkling stars so bright, considering the absence of city lights to drown them out. The moon was hidden behind clouds, waiting for the best moment to come out. Despite his current situation, the landscape brought a momentary calm to him. Sam taught him how to appreciate things like that. As much as he resisted the pansy, artistic side of Sam, he got through somehow. Now he didn't even know whether Sam was alive or dead. If he was alive, hopefully he wasn't about to walk into this blind.

'I hope he's ok.' Dean fought through the haze to pray.

Breezes blew by and rattled Dean to the very core. His shirt had been torn from his torso hours earlier and he had been left to bleed, suffer and freeze chained against the barbed wire fence. The fence was meant to keep the cows from running amuck and getting loose, but now it was slicing and dicing Dean's back. Every time he moved even the slightest new cuts would form and old ones would reopen. The chains on his wrists were so tight and didn't allow much struggling. He could barely feel his fingers. Without too much movement he strained his head to look at the barn about 40 yards away. A fairly large structure with red painted rotted wood. It had two doors, one was more like a garage though. The other had a screen door that clattered against the door frame every time the breeze blew by. The moon came from behind the clouds and shined brightly. Something caught Dean's eye from the side of the house. The Impala! He was happy and pissed off at the same time. They kidnapped him and his baby! They were going to pay for touching his car. 'They' were vampires. The same creatures whose name is spoken and laughed at. At least laughed at by Dean.

He hadn't seen much movement from or around the barn in a while. No sign of the vamps who brought him there.

'Always vampires.' He chuckled, remembering the first time he had even been told they existed.

That's all Dean knew about his captors. He only remembers seeing a glimpse of them as he was thrown, bound and half conscious from the bump on his head. Before that he was standing next to the Impala outside of the local bar. Waiting for a tall redheaded spitfire to come out and show him a good time. He and Sammy were between hunts and Dean wanted a taste of the local color. Sammy was back at the room, picking up women was never a hobby of his, but for Dean it was a full-fledged sport. Dean thought he preferred pay-per-view as opposed to the real thing. Less pressure.

A bump on the head and a few hours of lost time later and here he was, chained to a barb-wire fence and a few yards away from a nest of vamps that could drain the life force out of him within minutes. But Dean knew thats not their style of doing things. He knew how much they liked to play with their food and the thought of the coming games stuck in his mind.

A rustling came from the brush a few feet away. Dean slowed his breath and stiffened. Waiting for impending doom. It was starting.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer! Please review!**


	2. The Bait

**A/N:Thanks for all the great comments!! Hope you like the next chapter!**

Dean bit his lip subconsciously waiting for the attack from whatever was looming behind the bush. His mind was racing with thought. Hopefully Sam would find him in time. These things, Sam could handle. By the time he would get there, this thing would tear him apart and Sam would be let to rummage through the gore. Or maybe he could use his legs to fend off the imminent attack, despite his arms being chained to the fence; he still had sufficient use of his legs. Which were throbbing with pain from being stuff into the trunk of the car. His long limbs were crammed to fit and held in the position for what was probably hours. Dean was starting to doubt the leg defense as an option.

Suddenly, the creature revealed its eyes from behind cracks in the brush. A jade green set of peepers that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Or were they glowing? Dean couldn't tell the size of the thing but he didn't dare to flinch. Just waited. He breathed slowly, worried that even the slightest movement would set this thing off.

'I hope I'm not just some midnight snack for their scroungy animal or something. What a waste of human perfection.' Dean snickered to himself, if Sam where there he would laugh at Dean's cocky reasoning.

The green-eyed monster purred softly and parted through the brush revealing itself.

"God, just a cat." Dean released all the breath he was withholding and chuckled to himself.

Seeing no threat in Dean, the cat, whose fur was black with patches of white and brown, trotted over to him and rubbed affectionately against his thigh.

"Sorry buddy, I'm a little too tied up at the moment to pet ya."

Dean felt another presence near, interrupting his moment with the cat. Suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence that was cast over the field.

"Well this is truly touching. A boy and his cat. Do you two need a minute?"

"Oh well how about that. Kate? Is it? I never thought I'd see your face again. Figured you'd be out slutting it up vamp style."

She didn't say a word, just bent down and punched Dean square in the jaw. Dean spit the copper liquid out of his mouth and glared in her direction. All the excitement sent Patches the cat running for the woods.

"See, you went and scared off my friend. Bitch."

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the predicament you are in baby," she sat down seductively on his lap and leaned close to his ear. Dean tried to move away but she gripped his exposed throat tightly, constricting his air and movement.

"Play nice or Sammy will die nice and slow."

Dean's eyes widened and he began to ferociously pull at his bindings.

"Where is my brother?? If you touch him I swear.."

"Don't worry, he's not here...yet. I'd smell him. Ever since our little meeting, I've had your scent. I picked it up the minute you and your sniveling brother rolled into town in that poor excuse of a car."

"Say what you want about Sam but leave my baby out of this."

"Laugh it up Dean. Laugh it up. I've been hoping there would be a day when I could rip you all apart for what you did to Luther."

It seemed like ages ago that the Winchester men had gone after the vampires for the Colt. It didn't occur to Dean that he would be faced with this issue again. But everyone seemed to have a vendetta against them, so this really wasn't surprising.

"You're still hung up on that? Geez, I didn't realize underneath all that evil and masochism that you had a heart."

Dean received a knee to the chest for his remark and it sent all the air gushing out of his body. As he struggled to regain his breath he heard the barn door slam and a few more fangs were heading in his direction. Tall, muscular and heading towards him. Her goons seemed to be in a foul mood. This night wasn't getting any better.

"Take him inside and tie him up. Show him a little of our patent hospitality but I want him alive for later."

He glared at her with daggers in his eyes as she pulled his cell phone out of her jacket. The goons unchained his bruised wrist and brought him to his feet.

Kate stared straight into his hazel-eyes that seemed to burn right through her.

"I want him to hear you scream."

**Alright the good stuffs coming the next chapter. And that one will be longer. Please keep reviewing!! **


	3. The Hook

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy!!**

Beads of sweat trickled down Sam's forehead and soaked the cotton pillowcase. At some point in the middle of the night, the window unit kicked off, leaving Sam burning up in his own nightmare-addled slumber. Every night was a fevered blast of horrifying images beaming through his head. Night after night it was the same. Images of past hunts, and surreal creatures that existed in reality as well as his mind. One thing about hunting, no matter how hard you try, but it's too easy to let the job get to you. It was so easy for Dean to let go. It was like a switch he just turned on and off. Sam was always different from Dean in the way he wore his heart on his sleeve. Many nights Sam would wake up drenched in sweat. Sam would get up and turn down the thermostat and nearly freeze Dean out of the room , just to get his body back to a normal temperature. Once settled he would hear Dean shivering and chuckle to himself.

Finally the heat of the motel brought Sam out of his fitful sleep. Dean's bed was still empty. The itchy comforter was still tucked beneath the questionable mattress and the pillows were still arranged neatly. Groggily he glanced at the bright red digits on the alarm clock across the room. 2 a.m..

_Where's Dean? He would've checked in by now._

Sam grabbed his cell from the nightstand. No missed calls he saw the harsh LCD light stings his sleepy eyes. This wasn't like Dean. Sure they were adults and didn't need constant supervision but their job entailed otherwise. Their Dad drilled it into their skulls early on. Knowing what was out there made John Winchester keep close tabs on his boys. And even after his death Sam and Dean maintained the routines learned from their father. Even throughout his bar hopping and picking up sleazy women Dean usually managed to call, at least once.

Sam decided to call Dean, maybe he got too hammered to call. Just as he's about to push send the phone rings and flashes Dean's name across the screen.

"What does this one look like Dean? Does she have legs for days?" Sam quipped as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey there Sammy. You could ask Dean but he's busy at the moment." A somewhat familiar voice cooed from the other end.

Sam shot up in bed and immediately broke into panic mode.

"Who are you? Where's my brother?" Sam demanded, the anger obvious in his tone she could practically feel it seeping into the receiver.

"Why Sam, I'm hurt. I would have thought you'd remember little old me.

Remember the night you boys and your daddy almost killed me and succeeded in killing the love of my life." Kate knelt down in front of a shivering, wet Dean and began to stroke his bloody face.

"You were asking for it. You kill innocent people every day."

"We deserve to live as much as anyone else does." Sam pushed a button Kate

didn't want pushed. She slowly ran her fingernails down his cheek.

"Can the bullshit! Let me talk to Dean!"

"All right, I have always been a sentimentalist. Make it brief." She nodded to one of her cronies and he yanked Dean's head up and held him by the hair.

Kate listened on as she held the phone to his ear.

Sam tried preparing himself for the worst as he listened carefully to gauge hiscondition.

"Sammy is that you?" Dean managed to choke out while trying to clear thewater blocking his path of breathing.

"Oh god Dean! Are you all right? What do they want?" Sam's stomach dropped as the weakened tone in his older brother's voice but he still tried to keep as calm as possible hiding any worry.

Sam could hear the ragged breaths Dean was struggling to take. For the past hour Dean head had been forcefully submerged in a metal trough of ice cold water. Long enough for him to almost lose consciousness before being pulled out and then over and over again. His wrists and elbows were secured behind his back in a brutal fashion. So any hope of fighting back was nonexistent. But that didn't matter; throughout Dean's misery he needed to warn Sam.

"Sammy be careful! Th-they are going to come after you….Sammy!" The phone was pulled away from his Dean's ear. Sam cringed at the sounds of Dean trying to hold in his screams as someone put out a cigar on his bare back.

"I know this must be killing you Sam. Being helpless to help your brother."

She yanked the phone away and strode to the front of the room which she currently inhabited with about 10 other vampires and her prisoner.

"What do you want?"

"I want you." Dean's eyes grew large at her words. He tried to yell to warm Sam but before he could get a word out his head was once again held underwater.

"What?"

"You. If you come here you take your brothers place and we'll set him free."

"What's the catch?"

"What would be the fun in me telling you?"

"You better come alone Sammy, or else Dean's pays for your mistake. For every half hour that you aren't here, we are going to do some awfully mean things to Dean."

"How am I supposed to find you?" Sam talked and packed at the same time. Shoving all of his clothes and anything else lying around into his duffle bag.

"Well isn't that your job? I'm sure you won't have any trouble. Just remember, Dean is enduring the brunt of the punishment for your actions right now. But you are always welcome to join us."

"I swear if you hurt him.."

"So clichéd. What are you going to do Sammy tell your Daddy? Last time I checked, you're Daddy's dead."

Her words caused Sam to stop in his tracks and drop his bag to the ground. The pain of losing his father was still fresh in his mind.

"You bitch. How did you..?"

"It was in the newsletter. I'd love to continue this little chat Sam but I need to spend some quality time with your brother. The clock is ticking." Kate hung up, not wasting time waiting for a reply from the youngest Winchester. She knew he would find a way to come. It was family of course. Even the most vile creatures had perception of family, including vampires.

"Hoyt," she barked at the goon gripping Dean's hair in his fist. "Chain him to the rafters. I want some alone time. Everybody in the house."

No one dared to disobey and immediately the flurry of vampires scurried into the house. Except Hoyt who was cutting Dean's ropes and replacing them with metal chains.

Dean fought against Hoyt's grip but in his weakened state couldn't get very far. His lungs burned and his eyes were becoming more and more unfocused. He had to keep awake. The past hour of low oxygen and beatings were starting to take its toll on him.

_Have to stay awake…..Sammys gonna need me._

Once Hoyt had secured Dean, he followed the others into the house.

"Holler if you need me." He said as he passed Kate on his way to the door. She smiled and made her way over to her captive, who was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"I'll be right back dear. I'm going to need my tools for this." She winked in his direction, although he never brought his head up to even look at her. His mind was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to get out of there before Sam leapt in and stepped in a big pile of shit. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that it was a trap.

_Have to get out of here.. have to stay awake._

But his body didn't cooperate with his plea and he drifted off in darkness.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. The next chapter means more torture for Dean and Sam's desperate search to find the location of the nest. Don't forget to review!!!**_


	4. Endure

**A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus. Life happened. Thanks for all the kind reviews! I really had fun writing this chapter I'm a little twisted. But I really feel like I stepped my game up on this chapter. **

**Warnings: A little of the ultraviolence. Proceed with caution.**

All the elder hunter knew was pain. He awoke to rough hands pulling and tugging him to his feet. Once upright, the world around him spun like an unmerciful tilt-o-whirl. All from being unable to shield his face from the blows of the past few hours, his arms were bound cruelly behind his back, his skull didn't take the impact so well.

'Think it's safe to say I have a concussion…'

He wasn't on his feet for long before he was hoisted high above the ground, his sore body dangling inches from the golden straw floor. Cold steel chains were wrapped around his wrists and soon bit into bone as the brutes released him and left him to hang. Stifling back the urgent need to scream, Dean bit his lower lip. His mouth tried to form the curses bubbling out of him but his muddled haze from waking prevented him from doing so. Black cloth covered his glassy eyes, and the knot was tied forcefully behind his head. It didn't matter that he was blindfolded, he could hardly adjust his sight anyway. The wooden screen door leading to the inside of the house slammed, letting Dean know he was all alone again. Left to suffer.

Minutes seemed like hours. Repeatedly Dean attempted to shift to relieve some of the strain on his arms, worried he was going to dislocate his shoulders. Having that happen on a previous hunt, a powerful spirit of a dead Cherokee chief in East Tennessee had used Dean's body as his own personal tribal drum. It was a pain he wasn't eager to experience again.

The only sounds in the temporarily abandoned barn were Dean's frantic shivering. The sound made him sick, literally, he fought back the acidic liquid creeping it's way up from his stomach. His jacket had been taken from him earlier, and what was left of his shirt was in a shredded pile on the floor, making it useless. All that stood between Dean and hypothermia was his soaked, blood stained jeans. And they did little to warm him. All he heard in the blackness and fog was the hollow creek of the support beam he was suspended from and the faint hum of a familiar melody coming from inside the house. It was a Hendrix song. That much he could make out. Maybe Purple Haze. He only needed to hear the strong guitar licks to know the legend when behind the groove. Maybe he didn't hear it. Maybe his mind was concocting the music to help him take the focus from the constancy of the pain.

It didn't matter, more pain was to come. Kate wasn't going to let him off that easily. She wanted justice, she wanted revenge. It seethed from every pore of her undead skin and burned like the sun in her eyes. Dean had seen it, he saw it the very moment his eyes locked with hers when he was brought before her. She was going to make him suffer slowly and what's worse, she was planning to condemn Sam to the same fate, as soon as she got her cold, steely hands on him. Dean played out the image repeatedly in his fevered mind. Sam being mutilated, tortured or drained of life. Dean couldn't let his baby brother, who he fought so hard to keep safe throughout his life, be taken out in the name of a dead bloodsucker.

'No! We aren't going out like that Sammy!…..Can't let them get a hold of him.'

A renewed sense of purpose washed over Dean and his adrenaline pumped through his blood. Vigorously he pulled and yanked at the link chains cutting into his wrists. He dug his teeth into his bottom swollen bottom lip to keep from yelling as the wounds on his wrists were rubbed raw. Hot crimson liquid trickled down his arms.

Suddenly he felt a breeze blow by, chilling his already freezing body. Then he felt a presence in front of him. Dean stiffened up, with no sight he felt vulnerable and unprotected. Icy hands touched his chest and he let out a startled gasp. Internally he kicked himself as the bitch broke into laughter.

"I'm sorry little boy, I didn't mean to frighten you. Let me give you sight advantage. I want you to be able to see everything that about to happen to you."

In a flash his head was pulled back and she reached around to undo the knot of his blindfold. Her face was the first thing he saw. She smiled darkly at her catch. Eyeing him up and down, taking in the numerous cuts, bruises and bleeding areas on his abused body. His skin was shades of black, yellow, and blue. The sight almost made Kate salivate.

"You maybe want to get this over with? Not unless you want to break out the white cat and eye patch and explain your evil plans to me?" He laughed to himself, it felt good to get that out.

She couldn't help but smile at his attempt to get a rise out of her. "That's right Dean, keep up the jokes. Whatever helps you forget how much pain you are in. How much you would love to take the stress off of your shoulders."

She eased into his space and ran her fingers over the multicolored areas of his torso. She trailed over a deep gash and licked the blood from her fingers. His body tried to tense away from her but there wasn't anywhere for it to go, instead he had to endure being violated.

"I bet you wish you were far away from here. With Sam next to you, not worrying about what I'm going to do to him when he gets here." She raised her fingertips over his lips for a moment before he jerked his head away from her touch. Kate saw the worry set deep in his eyes in that moment before flickering back to sheer hatred.

'Please let Sam have a plan…'

"No need to worry baby, he's not here yet. Not even close. I'd smell him." She relished taunting him, knowing he couldnt take a swing at her, even if he wanted to.

"If you lay one hand on him I swear…" Dean grounded out with fury.

"Oh honey, I'd worry more about yourself if I were you. I'm not going to kill you just yet. I want to keep you around long enough to hear your brother begging for his life."

He watched as she moved away from him and headed over to a table with various objects strewn about. Ever the neat freak, the torture devices were grouped together in an organized fashion. Sharp silver things on one side, leather straps and wooden planks on the other. Everything that lay before her was expertly sharpened and clean, the metal gleaming back at her.

"Where to start.." Dean could hear the blatant glee in her voice as she eyed her tools. She turned to face him and Dean saw the obscene joy in her face.

'This is about to get real bad, real fast.'

He pushed all thoughts away and concentrated on enduring what was to come. Winchesters don't break, they don't scream, and they don't beg. Dean had learned from his father many years ago the mantra that was so prevalent now.

The closer she got to Dean, the more she could see his body tense up. Especially when he noticed one of her hands hidden behind her back.

"I've got a surprise for you." She cooed as she strode towards him slowly.

"I really don't care much for surprises."

Revealing the hidden object to be a two-foot long cattle prod. The two metal prongs on the end flicked on and off. Dean tried to swallow but his dry mouth wouldn't allow it. He knew there were no cows in sight.

"I think this is a great way to start, don't you?" She pressed the end to his right ribcage, right were the skin was thin enough to emit the desired effect.

The electricity coursed through him, and he struggled trying to give her the satisfaction of showing his agony.

"SCREAM FOR ME!!"

**A/N: Hooray for cliffhangers:) I hope you liked it as much I had fun writing it. I plan on hurting Dean alot more. Don't worry there's going to be more Sam soon! Please review! It helps to me to keep going. :)**


	5. Search

_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys, you really help me to keep going!!_

Where to start? Sam had no idea where to start. The nest could be hours or days away. Dean could be dead already. They hadn't contacted him in over 3 hours and they turned Dean's cell off. It was already morning. Meaning if they were out, they would be easier to track. Which they weren't. For every minute Sam wasn't there, was another minute they had an opportunity to do god knows what to his brother. Thoughts raced in his mind. He could see Dean in his mind, hurt, bleeding and Sam was powerless to stop it. He needed to act fast. He was sure how much time he had before Kate got impatient. He had bolted from the motel hours before and took up shop in the nearest 24-hour diner. Papers were scattered across the booth table and Sam was mumbling as if reasoning out his plan to an invisible person. This garnered him many strange looks from passerby's. He didn't care; the diner was the safest place to be. He could keep an eye on everyone moving in and out, taking note of everyone who walked in. They could be watching him for all he knows. Sam eases up a little bit, taking notice of the sun was shining brightly into the crowded diner. The morning rush brought in all different kinds of people; truckers, tourists, regulars, not vampires.

Too much time was passing, too much time to give to the she-bitch to hurt his brother. She won't kill him. Not until Sam gets there. It wouldn't make sense. Even so, he couldn't let that happen. Dean had done so much for Sam their entire lives. Sam couldn't allow this to happen to the one who practically raised them since their mother's death. Sam fought the panic as he ran through the numbers in his phone. Ever so often a waitress would walk by, have pity on the obviously distressed man and refill his cup. Mainly he didn't acknowledge them; he was too busy looking for someone, anyone who can lead him in the right direction. But the list of friends and acquaintances was growing shorter and shorter. Most were dead, casualties in the fight against evil, or have shunned the brothers all together for whatever reason.

Sam waited as patiently as he could for Bobby's call. One of the last true friends of the Winchesters, though since their dad's death, Bobby has become so much more than that. A mentor, he has taken them in, patched up gashes and burns, given advice, research and smacked sense into them when they were seriously lacking. As much as a madman speed demon behind the wheel as Bobby could be, he was too far away from Georgia to provide Sam any kind of physical backup. Kate made it clear that Sam needed to come alone. He knew Bobby would chew him out about how dumb of an idea that was. With Dean's life on the line, he couldn't risk it. Dean would do the exact same for Sam. As he has all his life.

His phone rang and Sam barely allowed it another before pushing talk.

"What have you got Bobby?" The desperation was evident in his voice.

"A whole lot of nothing. It seems that the vampires have been pretty good at covering their tracks. I contacted all the hunters known for hunting bloodsuckers and came up with nothing Sam." Bobby hated to hear Sam's voice; he knew the boy was sick with worry. "I can hop in the truck right now and haul ass."

"No, Bobby. It'll be too late. I'm going to figure something out. Maybe do a search of all possible locations where they could be and ask around, see if anyone has seen them and do some research." He wasn't even sure if he believed that statement.

"Don't do anything stupid Sam. You hear me? I know you'll find him Sam. Just keep working at it. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thanks Bobby."

Defeated, Sam ended the call. Paid for his coffee and headed out the door to find some answers. Hope was being shattered, piece-by-piece.

_Meanwhile….._

"..Stop…please.." Dean managed to choke out, although it was barely a whisper. His throat was hoarse and dry. Being deprived of oxygen and strangled will do a decent amount of damage to vocal chords. Unable to feel past the tremors running through his body after hours of being shocked with the cattle prod, he struggled with staying awake. All the strain on his arms was finally beginning to take its toll; still Dean managed to not dislocate anything.

Kate smiled at the broken man before her. She poked his stomach with enough force to watch him squirm as he swayed back and forth, grunting and biting his lower lip in agony. Yellow morning rays danced over the burns and wounds that covered his bruised and beaten flesh. His face was caked in dry blood from various cuts spread around. Dean's chest heaved up and down, trying to keep a steady pattern of breathing without injuring himself further.

"Ok This is it for now. I need to catch up on my beauty sleep anyway. And you are going to need all the strength you have for what's to come."

She was almost shocked when she didn't hear a smart-ass remark from her captive. The only reason Kate knew Dean heard her was look of sheer hatred gleaming from his bloodshot eyes. Consciousness was slowly creeping away from the abused man. After a long intake of the injuries she had inflicted on the prisoner in front of her, Kate yawned and sat the prod on the table of various devices.

"Hoyt!"

The large man from earlier in the evening stumbled into the barn and appeared at Kate's side, and by the look on his face, ready to do some damage.

"Cut him loose and chain him to the floor. Puppy needs all his rest."

Almost disappointed Hoyt walked over to Dean and unlocked the chains. Unable to brace for the impact, he fell bonelessly to the ground. Dean grunted as he landed on his sore arms that now, being relieved of the pressure of his body weight, were now flaring with pain. Pain was almost all Dean was aware of, his mind wanted to fight the darkness but his body wanted to give in and rest. He barely noticed Hoyt shoving him around and chaining his arms and legs to the waiting shackles attached to the bottom of a support beam.

Attempts at sitting up were futile as his head was pounding in protest, so Dean retreated to lie on his side on the hay and dirt covered barn ground. Finally finding a position that was as comfortable as he was going to get. It took all the energy he had left in him to look at Kate as she bent down to his level. Eyeing his condition she began salivating as she thought of bleeding him slowly dry.

"I'll been seeing you in a short while sugar. You're going to have company real soon. I know it's getting a bit lonely in here all by your lonesome. Wouldn't want little Sammy missing out on all the fun we are having." A grin crept across her face as she saw the realization in Dean's eyes. She stood back up and headed for the door leading to the house. All the while keeping her eyes on Dean as she whispered into Hoyt's ear.

"No…don't…" Dean made one last vain attempt to free himself of his bonds before darkness set in.

_TBC-Don't forget to review!!_


	6. Reunion

A/N:Sorry for such a long wait guys! Hope you enjoy!

Sam's eyes groggily scanned the laptop screen; words and images danced across and seemed to clutter the space of the square. There were farms, and similar properties all over the town. All were dead ends. Places vampires wouldn't use as a nest. He went over the words over and over, hoping to find something he hadn't come across before. He researched every possible local location, coming up short. Tracking vampires shouldn't be this difficult. Then again, they spend their whole lives hiding from hunters so it's no wonder they picked up a few tricks along the way. Laying low, staying in small towns, resorting to cattle when there was too much heat to feed on humans. But what ate at Sam the most was the lack of contact. It had been almost four hours since the last phone call.

Was Dean already dead? Or were they planning something and waiting? His mind was scrambled with thoughts, trying to work through the muddled haze from lack of sleeping. He almost wished he would have a vision to clue him in to where Dean was being held. Never in his life did he think he would be praying for one of those. They helped him save some people, why couldn't he turn it on like a light switch when he needed it? He could see perfect strangers futures, but not even his own brother. All he wanted to do was put his weary head down and rest his eyes. He ran his shaky fingers through his messy hair and continued on his quest.

"Hey sugar. You look like you've had a rough night." The lovely waitress asked in her smooth southern drawl. She wore a light blue uniform that hugged her in all the right places, although her body was a feature Sam didn't seem to notice. The long red curls cascading past her shoulders almost hid her nametag that read 'Ella'. When he looked up his weary eyes met with her fierce blue ones.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it's getting any better." Without skipping a beat she poured the steaming liquid into Sam's empty mug.

"On the house," she gave him a wink. Sam gave her his best possible smile, "Thanks."

Amidst all the chaos, it was felt good to have someone take pity on him. He knew he looked like hell. He didn't need a mirror to see that. He brought the gray mug to his lips and slowly savored the hot brew. As he sipped, he noticed Ella in the corner of his eye watching him with sullen features. Sam ignored the look and went back to piecing together the clues.

"Are you in trouble Hun?" Ella stood over him again, refilling his cup. "Jasper said you've been in here all night with your nose buried in that computer. Is everything ok?"

Sam sighed. All their lives they've had to explain themselves to strangers. 'Why are you asking me all these questions?' 'Why do you want to know where my daughter's buried?' 'Who did you say you were with again?'

"My brother is missing. I've looked everywhere and I'm running out of leads." Sam dropped his head, trying to hide the helplessness in his eyes.

She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "Oh honey I'm sorry, why haven't you gone to the police?"

"I'd be better off on my own." Ella reached over to the counter and retrieved the coffee once more.

"Don't worry about your bill sugar." She winked and walked away before he could insist on paying.

It was getting to be late afternoon and Sam couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He'd have to go to the motel and get at least an hour sleep. As much guilt as he was feeling over going to sleep, he faced the fact that he wouldn't be any good to Dean deliriously tired. After polishing off the last few drops of coffee Sam quickly gathered his things left Ella a large tip, and gave the warm hearted waitress the best half-smile he could churn out, and met the fresh air. Stepping through the glass doors, he squinted as the bright sun assaulted his sleep-deprived eyes. He began to rub the fog out of his eyes, and then paused. There was no activity outside. No cars, or passerby's. Just silence. Suddenly, Tires screeched against the pavement and a large black van zoomed towards him. Before he could react; Sam was pulled into the unmarked van only after walking a few feet from the diner he had inhabited all night and morning. Gloved fingers patted the silver shiny tape against his mouth and bound his arms at the elbows cruelly behind his back. With his wrists secured as well he had officially been immobilized. The masked men were covered from head to toe in black pants, and long sleeved shirts, Sam immediately knew the score. He was never expecting a daytime sneak attack. Vampires: 2 Winchesters:0

He wondered how long they had been watching him. Probably the whole time. Giving him just enough time to panic before they took him. He immediately gave himself a mental kicks in the head for letting them get the drop on him. Now here he was helpless, how was he going to get Dean and himself out of this mess? The ride to the location was arduous for the younger Winchester, ever so often being used as the road trip entertainment. Unable to shield incoming blows, his exposed torso being repeatedly used as a human punching bag. Not to mention his skull repeatedly hitting the floor every time they hit a bump in the road, at one point knocking him unconscious. But the undead bunch wouldn't allow a knocked out chew toy and slapped him awake just to taunt him. At least now he didn't have to worry about finding the spot on his own. His only job now was staying awake and getting him and his brother out of this mess alive.

"I hope you are half as much fun as your brother." One of them chuckled Sam couldn't make out who.

"You better hope he's ok or else you all are going to wish you were never born."

"Such threats from someone in no position to be making them."

Without warning Sam received a swift kick to the jaw for his trouble. It almost felt like his whole brain had rattled in his skull. Then a large booted foot was lodged against his throat, blocking any oxygen from going into his lungs. Sam attempted in vain to gasp some air into his lungs, fearful of suffocating. Over and over his tormentor would press hard and then ease up, finally Sam reached the point of oblivion and passed out, eventually waking when the van came to a halt.

He heard the van doors slide open and he was kicked out onto the jagged gravel.

"Get up!" a voice roared above him and he struggled but several moments later he was on his feet.

A black hood was pulled over his head and he was shoved towards the barn. As they got closer, he could hear Dean's voice, it sounded hoarse and broken. Guilt washed over him. He needed to think of something fast. Using every ounce of strength he had he began to thrash and try to get the men to release there grip on him. He broke free and started to sprint using the echoing of his steps to guide himself in the right direction. Almost like clockwork cold steel met with his skull, Sam dropped to his knees immediately regretting the stupid escape attempt. He should have known he wasn't going to get very far with no sight. Landing face first in the ground, he lost the battle with consciousness.

Things had been fairly quiet for the past few hours, someone would come in ever so often to check Dean's bonds and give him a few sips of water. Although he hated them, he was thankful to have the cool water to sooth his raw throat. He had managed to recover a little bit of strength that was lost, who knew what else Kate had in store for him. And he had to think of something to get out of there.

The door slammed open, the goons threw Sam to the ground in front of his brother and removed the black hood from his head, revealing numerous cuts and bruises. Dean's fear was realized.

"No!"

**A/N: Hate to leave you guys with a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. Hopefully the next update won't take that long. Please review!!**


	7. Misery

**A/N: Hey everyone! I suck at updating I know. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was way too much fun to write. Please don't forget to review!**

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Kate lifted Sam's chin with the toe of her boot. The only reaction she got was Sam's head rolling over to the side and coming to a rest on his chest.

Dean immediately tried to lunge in her direction, fighting the chains holding him like a rabid pit bull. From what he could see Sam wasn't that banged up. A couple of bruises, and a bloody lip but nothing serious, he hoped. Who knows how hard they had to knock him out to get him to the nest. One thing could be said about Sam is that he could take a punch.

Even so, Dean didn't like the hungry look in the eyes of the clan who had now started to gather in the barn. The stench of blood was in the air, causing their mouths to salivate.

"Get the hell away from him! Unchain me now Kate. Let me check on Sam. I need to make sure he's ok." He knew his attempt was in vain, pleading for mercy with a monster. He felt like such an ass to be begging but Dean didn't care. He needed anything that was going to distract them, and dammit he was going to try.

"Hoyt!" Kate snapped her fingers to get his attention, completely ignoring Dean's pleas. Without missing a beat, Hoyt doused a bucket of ice water over the prone Winchester. Immediately his shot up into a sitting position, the cold water shocking him back in a conscious state. Instantly he regretted waking up, the feeling of every sore area on his body throbbed at once as he shivered. Like Dean, who was kneeling across from him a few feet away, he was bound.

Once his head was on straight he looked around, all eyes were on him, and eventually he met eyes with his brother. Who looked like he had gone 9 rounds with Evander Holyfield and lost.

'Shit.' It wasn't spoken but they communicated it through the look they shared at that moment. It was the kind of unspoken language only siblings could achieve.

"Well Sam aren't you going to say Hi to your brother? He's missed you." Kate's condescending tone angered Sam to the bone.

"You alright?" Sam asked feeling awkward talking to his brother in front of the hungry staring crowd.

"I'm just peachy Sammy." Dean replied not wanting to show any more weakness than necessary.

"How touching. Anyway first things first. I think we need to congratulate the lady who is responsible for bringing you both together again, the lovely and talented Miss Ella!" She appeared from behind the taller vamps. Her red curls were still cascading down and hanging loosely on her chest. She crouched down, sitting on her heels in front of Sam and pinched his cheek as though he were a five-year-old boy.

"Hey sugar."

"Sam, who is this chick?"

"She's the waitress from the diner I was doing research at all night. She told them where to find me." Sam's voice was sullen.

"Bingo." Ella sing-songed. Picking herself back up from the ground and wrapping her index finger around one of her many curls.

"Aren't you a gem? Turning on your own kind. Are you that weak that you would sell out your own people?" Her face turned stone cold serious in the blink of an eye, and came face to face with Sam again.

"I did it for survival sweetheart. Eat or be eaten. In exchange for not becoming lunch I scratch their backs, they scratch mine. It's win-win as far as I'm concerned." Sam could feel the rage emanating from her skin, white hot.

"A familiar," Dean said matter of factly. "I never thought they existed."

"Well not for very much longer. The others and I have decided that it's finally time for Ella to officially join the family." Kate said wrapping her arm around Ella's shoulder.

Ella's face lit up like a child eyeing all the presents under a Christmas tree. First the first time in her life, she was finally going to have a family. No more calls from Dad in prison, and weekly visits to mom's grave. She was going to have a new life, and wasn't going to be alone anymore.

Kate pulled Ella closer to her as a lover would during a seductive embrace. Everyone looked on with anticipation, except the two captive hunters, who felt helpless to stop the scene play out before them. Her cries filled the room, at first they were of agony then slowly they almost passionate. Kate then released her hold on the girl and dropped her to the floor between Sam and Dean, blood-soaked and writhing.

Taking one of the knives confiscated from Dean when he was brought to her, she slit her wrist vertically letting droplets into Ella's crimson slathered lips. Bending down to her level to suck just enough to count.

"Uh unh. Not too much lovely. You have to save room." Sam was now the center focus.

"Sammy boy over here is going to be your first," Kate said as she licked the remaining blood from her arm. "But since you are such a flight risk, I think we need to prevent you from running away from us again."

Hoyt walked briskly past Dean and fumbled around in a large metal box before slamming it and coming back to the center of the room.

"No. No. No. Don't do this! You have my word he's not going to go anywhere you bitch!" Alarms sounded inside Dean when he caught sight of the sledgehammer Hoyt was wielding. Sam knew exactly what Hoyt intended to do and immediately began to squirm. Two vampires appeared at either side of him, holding him down. Two more moved to his feet to keep them restrained.

"Please don't do this, I won't run I swear." Sam pleaded with fear evident in his voice.

Dean searched for a way out of his chains, he even tried pulling his cuffs off but there wasn't enough give. All he could do was watch in horror as the sledgehammer came down hard on Sam's shin, creating a crunching sound that made him gag. Sam fought back the roar building inside him but no one could have possibly taken that blow and not make a sound. He knew right away the bone had punctured the skin, he could feel the blood pouring down and soaking through his pants.

"There, that is much better. Bring Ella to my room. She needs to finish her change and build her strength before she can feed. Let's leave these two alone. Give them a chance to say their proper goodbyes."

"Wait, can you unchain me? Let me stop the bleeding at least." Dean said, hoping for a miracle. Kate stopped short, eyeing Sam slowly taking two strides past him and swiftly kicked Dean in his battered torso.

"Let's get things crystal clear. I'm the one calling the shots here sugar. So you won't be demanding anything. I'm sending someone out here in a few minutes to make sure he doesn't bleed out before Ella gets her meal. Until then you are going to just sit tight like a good boy. Got it?"

From a mixture of not eating for two days and the sight of Sam's milky white bone protruding through his jeans caused him to keel over. The room began to spin as she towered above him.

"We are going to get out of this bitch! Then I'm going to take you out!" Dean yelled with all his might. Kate didn't take much to the threat and turned on her heal and walked back into the house.

"We got to get out of here Sammy." Dean said gravely. Sam was in too much agony to respond. "We have to get out now."


End file.
